In the Name of Love
by Valedicktorian
Summary: After the wedding here's Rons and Hermiones first time together


1Ron and Hermione had apparated to a local muggle hotel in paris. Since it was their wedding night Ron had decided to have their first night in an upscale hotel for her. The wedding had been a quiet, small, and traditional wedding. Just family, and a few friends. The newly married couple checked in and headed into the elevator. Ron immediately slammed Hermione up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. His hands roved over her sides and her stomache. "All mine." he whispered into her ear. His breathy voice sent shivers up her spine. She only nodded nervously. When the elevator beeped signaling that they had reached their floor, Ron picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her down the hall. He finally got the door unlocked and somewhat stumbled inside.

The room was very red. They supposed it was to add to the romance. Ron walked around the flat with Hermione still in his arms. "You know, you can put me down." Hermione smiled up at him. "I wanted to carry you through the flat first, or 'threshold'." Ron said as he looked down at her. They made their way slowly to the bedroom. Ron could feel her tensing up. "You ok love?" "Yes." Hermione whispered, albeit somewhat nervously. He turned the handle of the door and let Hermione down out of his grip. Ron picked up her hand and led her inside. The room itself was nice, but all the red and tacky decoration was a bit much. Hermione let out a small giggle at the sight of the room. "Yeah, bit cheesy, I know." Ron said ashamedly, flushing a bit.

"I love it." Hermione said with a smile. Ron led her farther into the room. They both stood there, awkwardly, for a second, before he moved forward and cupped her face in his large hand. He had to lean down to kiss her because she was so much shorter that him. "You're so beautiful." He said as they met the edge of the bed. "Can I?" Ron asked pulling at her dress. "Yes." Hermione said softly. She turned around giving him access to the zipper. He slowly and carefully zipped and slid the dress down off of her. "Beautiful." he breathed. Hermione turned around for him to see, blushing on her cheeks.

Ron scanned her with appreciative eyes: fair skin, bushy/curly brown hair, doe brown eyes. "You like?" She asked with more confidence than she had. "Of course. But now I have to catch up." He gently laid her back on the bed as he threw off his shirt and slacks. Ron slowly made his way over to her and captured her lips with his own. He reached her bra and unclasped it with a little bit of effort. He got the bra off and continued down her body. Ron was at the barrier of her lacy white knickers. He slowly started pulling them down her legs. Ron pulled back; looking down at her. She was blushing profusely as she looked back up at him.

He pulled off his boxers-the last barrier-and threw them off the bed. Ron slowly lined up with her. "Are you ready?" He asked Hermione. "Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione breathed nervously. He gently nudged her opening with the tip. Ron pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely. He pushed all the way into her in one stroke. Hermione let out a little squeak of pain. Tears slowly slid their way down her face as she looked up at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She chanted, almost like a mantra.

"I love you." Ron told Hermione as he started to move inside of her. He looked down at her._ This isn't right, she's supposed to be happy too. _Her face had somewhat relaxed and the tears had stopped, it didn't necessarily hurt anymore, just a stretched tight feeling. It wasn't pleasure for her yet. Ron started to move faster and worked his way down their bodies so that he was rubbing her. Hermione gave a startled gasp of pleasure at the unexpected touch and was filled with love for his caring.

Ron was coming close to his end, she could tell, so he was making an effort to make her feel loved and pleasure too. He pushed into her a few more times before he climaxed, calling out her name. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled out and slid over next to her, pulling the blankets up around them. They were both spent. Even if she didn't reach her end, giving him that amount of pleasure was enough for her.

The next day she woke very sore, and in many places she had never even felt before now. She blushed as she remembered the night before, when she had given herself to Ron, the man she loved. To her it was worth it. She rolled over and came face-to-face with a sleeping Ron, who had his arms around her. He opened his brilliant blue eyes, searching her face.

"Mornin' love." He mumbled sleepily. "Good morning." Hermione whispered quietly back. "I'll make some breakfast." she said as she went to go get up. She immediately felt a ripple of pain in her lower area. She sat back down with a puff. "Sore?" he asked in an amused voice. "I'll make breakfast this morning."

The two sat back down together in the bed eating toast and some milk; he wasn't much of a cook. Hermione could never think of a time where she had enjoyed her self more. They later packed up and check out and headed back to the flat where they would live. When Ron had gone to work the next week, Ginny decided to pop over. "So, how was the honeymoon?". "Sore." Hermione admitted truthfully. "Yeah, me too."

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? First attempt at any sort of m rated material. Review please! I really wanted this fic to get up to 1,000 words since I'm a new writer and I thought I did pretty good. Feel free to flame my first time fic. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S: Who do you think goes better with Hermione? Fred, George or Ron. Tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
